The present disclosure relates to patient care devices, such as patient thermal temperature management systems, as well as patient support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, recliners, and the like.
Patient care devices often employ one or more batteries that provide electrical power for carrying out their functions. Often, the user of the patient care device is given little information about the state of the battery, other than how charged it currently is. Existing patient care devices may also not take steps to better manage the battery, given its current charge state and/or its overall health.